Wild Wild Pokemon World~~
by AUS SSJ3 GOKU
Summary: Luke and Skitz (Charizard) are on there way to the tournament of a life time, but only The Best Of The Best can enter and thats exactly what the intend on.
1. Its Starting

(Authors Note: I am just starting fiction out again, I hope it isn't too bad. Any constructive helpful criticism is welcomed but please no bagging out coz I really don't like it.)  
  
  
Chapter 1: Its On The Way  
  
  
"Wow its getting late, I reckon we might have to get home soon Skitz," I said looking at my Charizard, "We got a fare bit of training into day, you really have gotten much bigger then before."  
  
"Charrrrrrr," My Charizard roared lifting his arms above his head and extending his wings.  
  
"Catcha later Chad, we catcha tomorrow ok, got to get home for tea and study a bit more before I go and get my trainers license," I yelled out as I hoped aboard Charizard.  
  
"Ok man, I reckon I be heading home now as well, me and Charizard are done for today," Chad replied as he climbed onto his Charizard.  
  
"Later Chad."  
"Later Luke."  
  
We left our Uncles Gym (Really a huge house that has lots of gym equipment in it) and Charizard flew to the air with great speed as we headed for home. The view from the air was awesome, it was breath taking at night when all of the lights became the sun. Charizard was my only Pokemon; I had been training him for roughly 2 years now. I got him from the Professor of my city.  
Within 10 minutes, my apartment in which I lived with my Dad was in view.  
  
"Charizard, lets get some stunts happening and some speed ok."  
"Charrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."  
  
With that Charizard dropped straight down and swooped past many people walking on the streets with great speed, before doing two spins and heading vertical straight up the building in which my apartment was situated.  
  
I jumped of Charizard as we passed my apartment and Charizard did a loop and caught me as I fell towards my apartment. Once landed we went inside and were greeted by my dad.  
  
"Hello, Charizard, hello, Luke."  
"I have a present for you Luke."  
  
Dad held out to me a diary stylebook with the words "Lukes Pokemon Journey" inscribed in it.  
"Wow dad thanks I was gonna buy one but now I don't have to."  
  
"That's ok son, on the first page I want you to write about yourself and your Charizard ok, that is the only request I ask of you."  
  
"Sure dad anything and thanks again."  
  
I went upstairs and entered my first entry.  
  
Pokemon Journey: This Is It  
  
Hi my name is Luke; I am 16 and have been waiting for this time of my life for years. I am 6'2", weigh 200pounds, and have no fat on me. I wear baggy jeans a Nike singlet, huge white Nike Jacket, and a half hat. I have hazel eyes and my hair is spiked.  
  
The only Pokemon I have just now is a Charizard. I have had him for roughly 2 years now and have spent most of my time with him. He stands at 6'11" and weighs just in at 350pounds, he is over the normal sized Charizard, and it shows.  
My Charizard evolved very slowly throughout the 2 years, but as he did, he got very strong. He has been in his Charizard evolution for about 4 months I guess and he has really gotten huge in the last month.  
  
Chad one of my best friends has a Charizard as well, we are cousins, and he has been training his for the exact amount of time as me. My Charizard is stronger then his now but as mine was growing up his Pokemon was allot stronger through the stages as it evolved quickly. Now my Charizard has experience in battle and has become a great fighter.  
  
Chad is 16 just like me and he has the exact dream I have to become the world's greatest trainer and conquer the Pokemon World. He stands at 5'11" and weighs in at 175pounds, he wears what I do, but in Black, he is hella cool.  
  
We will be able to start our adventures soon when we go do the test in a week. We have been learning and training our Pokemon together for as long as we know and intend on sticking together the whole way. We battle each other and train with our Pokemon to make them stronger.  
  
I hope I pass my test I want to become a trainer.  
  
End new entry  
  



	2. The Ground Zero Clan

Chapter 2: The Ground Zero Clan  
  
"Hey dad, Skitz is getting to be very competitive for his age, He is beating most older Charizards in strength, speed and reaction time." I said as I walked out of my room, "He seems to have the edge on Chads Charizard."  
  
"Really? That's great he was a slow grower but I think because he grew slow he has gained all the skills that he could in his other evolutions and can use them very well now. I have written up a report on Skitz to tell you of his conditions," My dad said handing me a booklet freshly printed piece of paper.  
  
I looked at it the first page, it had Skitz's patterns of evolution, and learning of attacks in a chart, the second page had all of the info about his height and weight as it fluctuated up until now. The third page was a complete analyst on Charizards physical status and his level of calcium and so forth. The fourth was a chart on his reaction speed during attacks and amount of energy burnt up while using the attacks. The fifth was a heap of numbers and letters about his acctuall stats. And the forth was, well I got a glimpse before I had it taken away but it looked to be a page of girls numbers but my dad quickly took it away from me.  
  
"Hey dad where did you get all this info from and are you getting a girlfriend," I said paying him out a little bit.  
  
"Well son I got the info from your Pokeball, the Pokeball that I gave you was a special one that keeps logs and stats on your Pokemon as it grows and I might be thinking about it, I mean your mum did move out on us and yeah."  
  
"Yeah dad I was hoping you would realise she wasn't coming back and get on with your life."  
  
"That's ok son anyway I got a phone call from Chad and he wants to get up heaps early and meet you at the Gym early ok so you better get to bed ok."  
  
"Ok dad, I catcha in the afternoon I guess."  
  
With that I went to my room and set up my bed and then went to the top of the building and said good night to Charizard who was enjoying the scenery before going to bed in his little house.  
  
"I will wake you in the morning Skitz ok, and we will go meet Chad early ok."  
"Chaaarrrrrrrrrrr," Skitz roared as he lit a fire to keep him warm through the night.  
  
Through the night I had a dream of Skitz becoming the worlds strongest Pokemon and defeating the legendary Dragonite of Lance. Charizard flew to the air with great acrobatics and Dragonite followed. As they were in the air, they fired several attacks at each other. Dragonite hit Charizard with an Ice beam attack, but Charizard was quick to counter with Sunny Day and the Ice Beam failed.  
  
Charizard flew down super low with such speed that a dust storm was created by the suction of Charizards body. I could not see anything but then to my amazement, Charizard had Dragonite from behind and firing a huge Flamethrower all over, the Dragons body. Dragonite cried out in pain but was not about to give up and flipped Charizard over his shoulder. Charizard flew into the air and performed Sword Dance before firing a huge Hyper Beam at Dragonite. Lance ordered Dragonite to Counter and he did with his own Hyper Beam, the two beams hit and it seemed that Dragonite was winning but then Charizards beam pushed Dragonites beam back towards him and.........  
  
I awoke in a sweet as my alarm woke me.  
"Wow that was intense, I wonder if that was a dream for the future?"  
I was not sure but I knew I had to get ready.  
  
I packed my bag with some food and several potions and what not. I packed some of my own Pokemon food that Skitz absolutely hates but he eats it coz he knows it good for him and a set of extra clothes just in case I lose the ones I have to a flamethrower.  
  
I walked up the stairs to the rooftop and I was suprised to see Charizard waiting at the top looking at a group of people. They were pretty far away but I could make them out. I checked my watch it was 4:30am.   
"That's strange...." I said just before my telephone rang and Chad was on the telephone.   
  
"Luke quick get down here I am on goodwill street and Ground Zero are beating on another 16 year old, Hurrrrrrrry!"  
  
The telephone went dead and Charizard was all ready I jumped onto his back and we were off. We flew past many building and in a matter of seconds, I could see what was happening. This young teen and his Nidoking were getting a beating. Nidoking especially he was fighting four Pokemon and protecting his master.  
  
"Skitz flamethrower now I yelled."  
Skitz released his flamethrower but all of a sudden, another one came form behind aiming for the clan as well.  
It was Chad on his way down. The flamethrowers hit the group of four and they took notice.   
Chad and me jumped from our Charizards to the teenager. And our Charizards landed near the tired Nidoking.  
  
"Hey are you alright?" I asked the young guy.  
"Please help me, these guys jumped me and my Nidoking is weak."  
"Chad you help him for a sec I will go give his Nidoking a Speed Potion."  
"Alright."  
  
I ran over to the Nidoking and pulled out a bottle that has a digital read out of how much is needed. I gave the Nidoking 600ml of the Speed Potion and Nidoking started to regain his breath within 5 secs.   
  
"Nidoking you will be better in about 30secs ok."  
  
The Nidoking nodded and then all of a sudden a Sandslash jumped towards me, with his Claws ready to strike. I thought I was gonna be hit for sure but all of a sudden the Sandslash's eyes went big and he stopped in mid-air.  
  
Skitz had the Sandslash in his grips and hurled him into a near by street sign.  
"Thanks Charizard, I thought I was a gonna."  
  
"How dare you hurt my Sandslash your Charizard will pay with his life," a rough looking guy yelled out as his Sandslash jumped up and went to slash Charizard.  
  
The teenagers Nidoking launched a Bubble beam at the Sandslash and it feel the floor in incredible pain.   
  
"Nooo Sandslash return."  
  
"How dare you attack this teenager, you think your so big 4 on 1 how bout you take on us as well, 3 Pokemon battle, your last 3 versus our 3 Pokemon." I yelled as I pointed at each of them.  
"What's yah name mate," I said looking at the teenager.  
  
"My name is Jeremy, I am a soon to be trainer."  
"Us too," Chad replied.  
  
"We accept your challenge, but this is your last battle ever I am afraid."  
"Sure you F*&^, your going down," I replied.  
  
Our Pokemon stood in their fighting stance and got ready to battle.   
Their Pokemon, A Raichu, Kadabra and Rhydon.  
  
The Kadabra disappeared and Raichu fired a huge thunderbolt. Chads Charizard took to the air while Nidoking stomped the floor and created a huge wall of earth to stop the Electricity from hitting them. Kadabra appeared on top of Chads Charizard and used a punch full of Psychic energy to send Charizard into a spin and head to floor. While we were watching Rhydon had started running towards Skitz and connected with a Mega Punch to the gut. Skitz's expression changed and he was gasping for air. Nidoking was then hit by a Thunderbolt from the Raichu and he fell to one knee, but Nidoking was quick to retaliate and booted Raichu in the head with a Mega kick. Chads Charizard had regained his balance and stopped just before the floor and landed on his feet. Skitz had regained his breath and smacked Rhydon in the face with his tail before running straight at him and ramming him to the floor with all his might.  
  
Kadabra reappeared but as he did so he was hit with a Flamethrower from Chad Charizard, the Kadabra teleported yet again and Skitz had just stomped Rhydon in the head a few times. Raichu got up super slowly just to be hit again with a kick sending him flying into a wall knocking him out for this battle.  
  
Nidoking jumped up and stomped the ground again and a wave of Earth headed straight for Rhydon knocking him out cold as well. Kadabra was not to be seen but all of a sudden huge blast of Psychic energy come from every direction hitting all for the Pokemon. The Kadabra was teleporting to fast for the Pokemon to attack.  
  
"Hey Chad, Jeremy lets get our Pokemon to fill this whole area with fire and we be sure to take him out," I said quietly.  
  
"Skitz fill this place with fire!" I yelled  
"Charizard fill this place with fire!" Chad yelled  
"Nidoking use Fire Blast and help them fill this place with fire!" Jeremy yelled.  
  
The whole place went red before our eyes and everything on one side was getting hit with fire and Kadabra all off a sudden appeared covered in fire and screaming in pain. Our Pokemon stopped and as a result of the fire, houses and buildings where now on fire.   
  
Ground Zero also suffered bad, was burned quite searverly, and didn't seem to want to fight any more.  
  
They were now on the floor weeping in pain and not moving much. All of a sudden, fire trucks started to come.  
  
"Quick Jeremy return your Nidoking and jump on Skitz with me ok we are getting out of her and letting them get the blame."  
  
"Nidoking return."  
  
Chad was already in the air on his Charizard and we were close behind following on Skitz, We caught up with ease and started talking as we flew in the air towards our uncles gym.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Authors Note: So how do you think i am doing now, I hope to make this better as it goes through the chapters anyway i will leave you to read or something. 


	3. Mates For Life

Chapter 3: Mates For Life  
  
"So Jeremy, are you starting your journey from this home town or what?" I questioned him.  
  
"Yeah, I heard there were lots of tough trainers and from what I have seen tonight they weren't kidding," Jeremy replied, "So how long have you and Chad had your Charizards?"  
  
"We both raised our Charizards from Charmanders, Skitz has been a Charizard for around 4 months and has still got all the great abilities he had in his previous evolutions. Yep him and me are partners for life just like Chad and me. Chad Charizard has been in that state for close to 6-7 months but lacks a little experience from the Chameleon evolution."  
  
"Really? Nidoking has been in this evolution for around a year I guess he made the decision himself to evolve into a Nidoking. He was on Mount Moon for 2 weeks trying to find part of a Moon stone a you can see he has."  
  
"Cool, hey Jeremy might want to hold on ok. Skitz decline and get ready for Ariel stunts ok, we got to show Chad off ok."  
  
Chad had already started his Ariel stunts and his Charizard did two loops to loops, with full twisting motion. Skitz did a vertical dive and Jeremy gripped onto my shirt extra tight. Charizard swooped with a few meters to spare and went vertical doing twist. Once happy with his height Charizard did four free falling loop to loops before spinning upside down and facing us down. We feel for about 100ft before Charizard caught us again and swooped down to our uncles Gym.  
  
"Skitz for once in your life could you please stop showing me and Charizard off. I mean would it be to much to ask," Chad humbly said trying not to cry.  
  
"Sorry Chad but you know how it is Charizard got to keep his Ariel manoeuvres up otherwise he might lost the ability to extend his wings fully."  
  
"Ok then."  
  
We walked inside and Chad turned the TV on, Officer Jenny was on the TV reporting the group Ground Zero for damages on the buildings. They were pleading saying it was three 16 year olds but jenny did not buy it for a sec.   
  
"Told you those guys deserved to be beaten up and put in Jail, I would so like to find their leader and battle them to the end," Chad said projecting his voice for some points of his speech.  
  
"Yeah they do deserve it, hey Jeremy want a Coke or Sprite?"  
"A coke thanks Luke, so do you guys train here or something?"  
  
"Yeah we train her for about 8 hours or so and then test each other on Pokemon knowledge, from the way your Nidoking battled I would say he needs to stop eating leat and eat some Pokemon Food. Skitz doesn't like the Pokemon food but he knows it the only way to keep healthy." I commented handing Jeremy a Coke.  
  
"Oh ok then, well would you have any on you?"  
"Yeah sure here you can have this Jar," Chad said handing him the Jar.  
  
"Cool, So you want to have a tournament today/"  
  
"Sure what is consist of?" I replied.  
"We will use our Pokemon and train for 4 hours before giving them a Full heal and Super Potion. Then we will use our Pokemon in a range of skills and obstacles."  
  
"I'm in, how bout you Chad?"  
"Sure man, don't come crying to me when Charizard beats you though."  
  
"Sure man you wait Nidokings gonna cain you little girls."  
  
We all walked off to our own areas and Charizard and I, watched Jeremy and saw what Nidoking was getting on the punching and tail hitting machine.  
  
"That's it Nidoking keep up the hard work. Give it the walloping of a lifetime."  
  
I wondered to myself as the machine read out a 190 as Nidoking punched it repeatedly. He was getting 190 all the time and his strength not falling. "Hmmmmmmmmm this is interesting, this Nidoking has like a set punch. Interesting."  
  
Skitz was always getting in the 250 and sometimes reaching 300 at full power. However, it seemed either Nidoking was not going all out, our he was good with controlling strength.  
  
"Hey Jeremy tell your Nidoking to give his best shot at hitting the machine with his punch ok."  
  
"OK then, Nidoking full power."The machine went form 190 to a 240, then to 250, then to 270. "Very Impressive I must say, Skitz usually averages 275, that was about a week ago. Mind if I give Skitz a go.  
  
"Sure go right a head."  
  
Skitz walked over to the machine and stretched out a bit before throwing a huge punch at the machine. 300.  
  
"Wow your Charizard is very strong, far stronger then I gave it credit for. Hmmm let him have another go."  
  
"You heard him Skitz go for it."  
  
Skitz swung back and hit as hard as he could and the machine came up with 310.  
"Damn Skitz you have gotten strong since last time."  
  
"OK then well we will see at the end of the day and with that Nidoking and Jeremy walked over to some work out machines.  
  
"OK Skitz time for some serious training of our own, we are gonna take on water today, freezing cold water ok."  
  
Skitz just nodded and prepared himself for the Icee water.   
I brought the machine over to Skitz and I stripped down to my boxers before hoping into the tank type enclosure and closed the door before setting it to level 1.  
  
Water started to land on the both of us and it was cold; it felt like a million nails hitting me at once. Skitz was feeling it all over, but he is strong and stood straight as Level 1 went to 1.2 and the water become more dense instead of the mist type effect and became almost a light rain. Although it was not dense water it was cold and it was hurting. Skitz flame was burning bright and steam was coming off it.   
  
"Stage 1.3 the computer," said and the water got denser and turned to a rain, this seemed to take little effect on the two of us but we were not about to crank the machine to say 4.4 or anything.   
  
Skitz touched the control panel and set it to 2.1 and the water began to turn to a downpour. Skitz was starting to hurt and his flame deceased inside before going back to standard. Skitz was really feeling it now and so was I. MY body was getting ever so close to collapsing the water was so cold.  
  
I was not about to give up and either was Skitz, again Skitz touched the controls and put it to 2.5. That was it, the water got to cold and to dense Skitzs flame was looking very bad but again it went back to standard, but it was to getting to be to much for Skitz. Skitz slipped to one knee and so did I, all of a sudden I went all funny and collapsed, before blacking out.  
  
I awoke to see Skitz holding me in his arms like a little child. His body was warm again and the machine had stopped. It was lucky I had put the feature of auto shutdown as soon as one of us blacked out.   
  
I thanked Skitz and tried to move but I could not move. Charizard I need to be heated up use your flamethrower and heat me up please.   
  
Skitz performed a little flamethrower and my body began to warm, I could feel the heat and my body was warm again and I could move my arms.  
  
Skitz laid me down before going to get the others.  
  
"Luke are you alright/" I heard a voice say.  
I had again blacked out while Skitz went and got the others and I was feeling a tad weak but did not seem to bother about blacking out.  
"Woo that was intense, Skitz and I used the Ice water machine and I couldn't hack it once it got to level 2.5. Sorry Skitz we will try another day ok."  
  
"Man you gave us a fright when we saw you on the floor not moving."  
"Na I am alright now I just need a little rest ok. So hows your training going you guys."  
  
"Yeah not to bad Charizard has really stepped up in his strength he is now hitting a good solid 270 on the punch machine looks like its gonna be a close match this afternoon."  
  
"Yeah Nidoking is really starting to think fast and move fast I reckon we might have a chance."  
  
"I can tell you now, Skitz doing that ahs just raised his special defence and his special attack and he is gonna be pumped and ready for action this afternoon I just need to recover."  
  
Just as I finished talking I blacked out again and when I awoke I was in the hospital and Chad, Jeremy and Skitz were right next to me when I opened my eyes.   
  
"What am I doing here/?" I asked  
"You blacked out again, and you want to know why, because you didn't read the instructions on the machine. Once the level ahs exceeded 1.9, all humans take a risk of being seriously injured. You will be in here until we go for our test. So you better learn up in here," Chad frustratedly said.  
  
"Damn that sucks, I am sorry for scaring you guys and sorry Skitz for holding you back a little."  
  
Charizard walked up to me and put his paw on my head and just patted me on the head, as if to say it is ok.  
  
"I wouldn't worry Luke, Skitz can train with me and Jeremy while you're in there and you can learn up some more ok," Chad said.  
  
"It's like that."  
"Yeah it's like that.""Thanks couz I guess I catcha later.""Yeah man we cathca laters," with that Jeremy, Chad and Skitz walked out of the hospital. 


	4. Skitzs Ordeall

Chapter 4: Skitzs Ordeall  
  
Been stuck in the hospital was not how I intended on finishing my day out, I really hope that Skitz can beat those other guys, it would so prove his strength. I want to go see how he does.  
  
"Luke don't try and get up, we have told you 3 times now, if you don't listen then we will be force to strap you to the bed," Nurse Janelle said as she pointed to my bed.  
  
"Ok then Nurse Janelle, I am sorry but I want to go watch my Pokemon battle today."  
  
"I know how you must feel but if you do not rest you could lose the ability to even watch anything, your dad said he be in soon as well."  
  
"Ok thanks nurse."  
  
~~ Back at the work out gym ~~  
"Charizard use your flamethrower on the targets that are gonna pop up and try not to miss any coz they will fight back if you miss, with a water gun," Chad ordered as his Charizard took tot he air where the targets were.  
  
Charizard shot down the firs 4 targets with ease but missed the next 2 and was hit with water cannons. He was weakened by this but continued and launched a huge flamethrower at the lot of the targets and destroyed half of them.  
  
Charizard looked behind and gave the thumbs up and hen looked down to see Skitz go back into the huge tank type thing and turn it on 3. This took way his concentration and he missed 6 targets and was hit with 6 large shots of water and fell to the floor in a huge mess, bruising his wing.  
  
"Charizard are you alright, what happened to you?" Chad asked  
Charizard pointed to Skitz in the machine that was standing in the water getting drenched in water. It didn't even seem to be affecting Skitz, he kept his head high and was taking everything it could dish out.   
  
"Skitz is one tough Charizard, but we can take him on cant we," Chad said raising his arms.  
  
Over the other side of the gym, Nidoking was doing weights and at an alarming rate. Even with the weights at 300 pounds he was increasing it every few minutes and did not seem to want to stop. Jeremy had a huge smirk on his face as if to say I am going tow in easy. Nidoking finished doing weights at 400pounds and then went on to use physical attacks to block boulders getting launched at him. If he did not hit the rock and stop it the steel plate in which he was standing on would electrify him.  
  
Nidoking had hit every single target when all of a sudden his attention was brought to Skitz who now had the machine on 4.5 and was roaring out in pain. Nidoking was hit with 5 huge boulders and nearly KO'ed just before he got electrified.  
  
"Nidoking are you alright?" Jeremy yelled from the sidelines.  
Nidoking got up and pointed to Skitz who was now really really pushing to keep from fainting and used a Sunny Day.  
  
"I don't know how he stands that I mean Chads, Charizard didn't last 2 minutes in there on his own at 2.5." Jeremy mumbled to himself before walking over to Chad.  
  
"Hey Chad I say we use our Pokemon to gang up on Skitz because he is far stronger then our Pokemon, you can see that cant you.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean he is far superior to my Charizard and he is just a machine in battle so yeah we will try ok."  
  
"Skitz, time to rest mate you going to be battling in 1 hour ok?" Chad yelled to Skitz  
  
Skitz looked over and then stopped the machine before coming out of the tank and launching a huge flamethrower into the air and drying himself off.  
  
Back At The Hospital  
"Luke are you alright I came as soon as I could."  
"Yeah dad I am alright, just thought I would try to keep with Charizard but I guess Pokemon are a lot stronger then humans."  
"Of coarse they are stronger, they are bigger and faster and everything."  
"Sorry for frightening you."  
"That's ok son as long as you ok. Oh yeah I brought a bag with all your stuff to study and learn and I brang your diary ok."  
"Thanks dad."  
"Sorry son but I got to go I got to go meet the girl I told you bout."  
"ok then dad don't do anything I wouldn't do ok."  
"See ya later son."  
  
Dad gave me a hug and then he went to his date.  
  
"I wonder how Skitz is doing?"  
  
Back at the gym.  
  
"OK then Jeremy and Skitz this will be a all on all Pokemon Battle including Charizard, Skitz and Nidoking, lets get this battle under way."  
  
The three Pokemon squared off and made like a Triangle shape.   
  
"Let the battle begin!"  
  
Immediately Charizard took to the air and performed a Sunny Day to get things started. The air heated up and fire defiantly had the advantage in this match now.  
  
Nidoking ran to the side of Charizard and Skitz just watched and got ready to fight. He could tell already that it was gonna be 2 on 1 but that's all cool he thought.  
  
Nidoking launched a Fire Blast and Charizard launched a flamethrower down at Skitz. The attacks were heading straight for him and Skitz did not budge.  
As the attacks neared they joined together and now it was just a huge Fire Blast the size of Skitz.  
  
Skitz braced himself, by putting his claws into the ground both legs and arms and raised his tail so that it was near his head. The flame on his Tail turned blue, his eyes went dark black, and a huge Blue flame flew straight from his mouth. The Dragon Breath hit the extra large Fire Blast and turned it a blue colour.   
  
As soon as this had happened, Skitz got to his feat and swung his tail around smashing the now Dragon Blast. The Dragon Blast headed straight for Charizard who was hit hard, Charizard feel to the floor as soon as it had hit.  
  
A huge Gasp was heard form both Jeremy and Chad as Charizard hit the ground and slowly got back up.  
  
"Ok then Nidoking time for a stampede, Take Down now." Jeremy ordered  
"You too Charizard." Chad called out in retaliation.  
  
The two giant Pokemon ran towards Skitz, well Charizard flew low to the ground but Skitz could see if he didn't do something he was fish meat.  
Skitz jumped in the air and performed a Earthquake when he landed. Nidoking fell over and landed on top of Charizard as he flew past and Charizard got a face full of dirt.  
  
Skitz ran at the two Pokemon, did like a baseball slide right at the two, and sent them flying.  
  
Both Pokemon managed to get their feet again and stopped themselves before hitting a wall.   
  
Skitz looked at the two, smiled before turning his grin to a frown, and used Sword Dance.   
  
"Quick get out of their now Charizard he is gonna use Hyper Beam."  
As soon as Chad had yelled that out a huge beam of Orange headed straight for the two Pokemon and it hit hard sending them into the wall they didn't want to go into.  
  
Nidoking and Charizard again got to their feet after a few seconds and Skitz feel to one knee. Using his elemental attacks had drained a lot of his energy and now he was paying for it.  
  
Nidoking and Charizard lost control of their pride and just ran at the now tired Skitz and kicked him in the face together. Skitz was completely not ready and flew back hard and hit his head hard on the floor.  
  
That did not go down to good with Skitz, he was now bleeding from his head. Skitzs wild side overcome him, and a ball off fire formed in his mouth. Yes Skitz was using rage. The FireBall grew to a huge size and when it was release, the Pokemon did not have a chance they were KO'ed instantly on impact.  
  
Skitz feel to the floor and was completely drained of energy, he had won the battle, and that is all that counted to him.  
  
Chad and Jeremy were in shock the whole time through the battle and could not speak. The ringing of Chads phone broke the silence. It was Luke wondering who had won.  
  
Chad replied with, " We will come see you ok, and tell you then."  
And hung up.  
Chad and Jeremy stood with their mouths open for 10 minutes before going to help their Pokemon.  
  
By that time all the Pokemon had gotten to their feet and were congratulating each other.   
  
End of Chapter 4  



End file.
